True Love Story
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: Bella Swan on at the end of a bad relationship when her Prince Charming arrives in the form of her best friends brother; Jacob Black. WARNING: DRUG USE SEXUAL SCENES COURSE LANGUAGE AND HOMOSEXUALITY. No flames for 'tis based on a true story


**I have decided to write this story for two reasons; Firstly I think its a very romantic story and I want to share it and secondly I want to show you that faery tales can happen in real life. If you don't go looking for them.**

**Most of the characters will have different personalities, but not to the extreme, the reasons I chose the characters I did is because I think that their personalities are close to the real people involved. It will be AU and AH, and pretty graphic.**

**This is a very mature story and would not recommend anyone under the age of eighteen to read.**

**Summary: Bella was getting out of a very bad relationship while the rest of her life took an upswing. Her friend Rebecca introduces her to her brother Jacob. Sparks fly and the rest is history.**

**WARNING: Homosexuality, marijuana and magic mushroom use, sexual scenes and graphic language.**

_True Love Story_

Chapter One: So You Need To See A Therapist.

The crisp February snow crunched beneath her feet and she shoved her hands deeper into her pockets. Feeling her phone buzz; Bella Swan huffed and lifted it from her pocket. Seeing that it was Leah again she cursed and shoved it back into her pocket. She had spend the previous four months trying to break up with her but the constant assurance, from Leah herself, that if Bella broke up with her she'd kill herself stopped her from doing so. The only time they had sex now was out of Bella's pity for her. Bella's feet came to rest outside of the library that the weekly Japanese comic book club got together and she smiled. The club consisted of of a handful of teenagers ranging from thirteen to seventeen, her friend Rebecca; nineteen, and herself at twenty three. It was mostly an excuse for everyone to get together and talk about anime and play video games. Sometimes Rebecca, their sixteen year old friend Seth 'Tachi' Clearwater and her would step outside for a quite joint and go back to games.

As she got close to the door, she saw Seth running at her and braced herself for impact. At almost six feet, Seth could almost take her off her feet. "Hello Tachi."

The tall dark haired boy embraced her in an enormous hug, "I missed you so much this week Bella!"

"You saw me yesterday Tachi, Remember?" She said her brown eyes peering up at him mischievously. "We were going over ideas for the photo shoot at my apartment."

"Oh yeah." He smiled. "So, it's cold as balls out here lets get inside."

Nodding, Bella followed him into the library where the thirteen year old Nessie squeezed the life out of her. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much!"

"Hey Nessie how was your week?" Bella asked, removing her hat and letting her wavy brown hair down and running her fingers through it. "Everyone here this week?"

Seth nodded. "Yep we got a new person as well, Rebecca brought him."

"Alright, let her know I'll be right in." Bella said, placing her borrowed books on the counter. Feeling her phone vibrate again, she turned it off. The club was her break from Leah and she liked it too much. Leah didn't like that she wasn't around on Friday afternoons because she'd end up smoking pot but whatever. Bella frowned. She had quit smoking cigarettes for Leah she wasn't going to quit weed too. Bidding a good day to the librarian, Bella grinned at Rebecca as she came out of the club room. "Hey Rebecca, hows it going?"

Rebecca hugged Bella, a grin stuck to her face. "So, my brother decided to join us today, hope you don't mind."

Immediately Bella though of a boy about Seth's age, with the same black hair and dark eyes that the Black family was know for. Rebecca's sister Rachel, looked just like her. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"His names Jacob and he tokes up too." Rebecca laughed. "Everyone in my family except my dad and Rachel does."

Bella rubbed her hands together. "Terrific, I got us one for right away if you guys are down."

The pair walked into the club room, Rebecca instantly pointed out who Jacob was and Bella walked straight over and tapped him on the shoulder, her breath hitched when he turned around and butterflies began to form. The first fully formed thought that panged across her mind was 'I want to fuck this man.' Shaking it away, Bella introduced herself. "You must be Rebecca's brother Jacob." Leaning down close to his ear, she got a whiff of his aftershave. 'Dear god he wears Paco Rabone.' "So your sister informs me you toke up."

Jacob nodded his brown eyes held a veil of nonchalance as he shook her hand. "You must be Bella then."

"Indeed I am good sir, would you care to join us outside for a quick smoke?" She asked, fiddling in her purse for her joint.

Jacob stood up and smiled, almost causing Bella's legs to drop from under her. "Yeah I'd love to."

Bella motioned for Rebecca to follow her and the three went outside for a smoke.

XOX

"You guys wanna come over to mine tonight for supper?" Bella asked. It was payday and since her bills were paid and she had her weed for the next two weeks, she wanted pizza. "I'm gonna order Pete's."

Rebecca nodded. "Yeah of course. Want us to chip?"

"Nah, I got it tonight." Bella responded, shoving her hat back on. Club was over and it was starting to get dark, she wanted to get home before everyone started heading to the bar. She wasn't the biggest fan of living in Forks.

Bella had moved from London, England when she was eighteen to live with her dad Charlie; he had been born in Virginia and had moved to England when he was seven. After the divorce from Bella's mum Renee, he had moved to Forks and taken Bella with him. Fortunately for her, her parents had waited until she was old enough to make her own decision and she had ventured across the world with her dad, gotten a job and her own apartment. Charlie and her had maintained a good relationship even after work had moved him to D.C.

Jacob shoved his hands into his pocket and followed his sister and her friend through the doors and into the cold. When Rebecca had come home raving about her new English friend Bella; he had honestly thought she was a innocent, blond haired blue eyed thirteen year old. Standing before him was the exact opposite. Bella was not only two years his senior, but a pot smoking, foul mouthed Londoner with chestnut hair and eyes that looked like molten chocolate. He was intrigued enough to accept the invitation to her house. He was drawn from his thoughts and into the conversation when he noticed Bella looking at him. "Sorry, what?"

Bella giggled. "I said that I'm throwing you a party next week. Rebecca just told me you're turning twenty two. How does dome beers and magic brownies sound? I can bring some people over too."

Jacob was a little stunned. He had just met her and she wanted to throw him a birthday party. "Yeah that sounds fun. So where do you live?"

"By the Post Office." Bella replied, getting her keys ready. "We're almost there. I'd have driven but my truck isn't running for the moment but my buddy Emmett is gonna look at it for me."

As they arrived at the apartment building, Bella put her keys in the lock and pulled out her phone. turning it on to call for the pizza, she grunted in frustration. Seven text messages and three voice mails. All from Leah if she was correct in her assumption. She shook her head and turned to Rebecca and Jacob as the trio ascended the stairs. "You guys alright with pepperoni and bacon?"

They both nodded and continued up the three floor trek. Reaching the top of the building, Rebecca opened the door leading to the floor and wandered over to an apartment while Bella ordered the pizza. Taking the keys from Bella's hands, Rebecca unlocked the door and walked in, kicking off her shoes. Jacob followed suit and was a little surprised at how the place was decorated. Posters of anime and games lined the walls, there was mismatched furniture and a few dishes in the sink. Bella had stuck him as somewhat of a neat freak and not that much of a nerd. He grinned a little to himself and wondered; could he have a good friend regardless of gender?

Throwing her keys on the kitchen counter, Bella sauntered to the fridge and pulled three beers from the fridge. She handed one to Rebecca, then Jacob. As her hand grazed his their eyes locked and sparks were felt. The phone ringing broke them from each other. Sighing Bella picked up her cell and answered it with a sigh. "Yes Leah. It's Friday, what do you think I'm doing? Yes, with Rebecca and Jacob. Oh? Well, yeah if you want to I guess. I know you do Leah. No. Because I don't love you. Okay, bye." Growling, she turned to her company. "So apparently my girlfriend is dropping by, she said she knows you guys, Leah Stanley?"

Jacob sighed. He did know Leah from high school and he hated her. Nobody at Forks High had liked the Stanley sisters. Jessica was a bitch and Leah was crazy. He was happy when he graduated and was mo longer forced to interact with Leah any more than necessary. "So, how long have you guys been together?"

Bella rolled her eyes and sipped her beer. Sparking up a joint she took a few puffs and passed it over to Rebecca before answering. "About a year and a half. Although the past half have been my trying to break up with her. She knows I don't love her, and only fuck her out of pity for her but she doesn't care."

"She keeps telling Bella if she leaves, then she'll kill herself." Rebecca said passing the joint to Jacob. "You should have seen Bella a few months ago. She had Leah up off the floor by her throat but the girl won't give."

Jacob frowned deeply. "That's psychological abuse Bella, you should get out now."

"I know it is Jacob, but I'd feel awful if she actually went through with it; I'm not worth suicide." Bella shrugged. "She's driven me to seek a therapist because of all the crap, but refuses to let me go and be happy."

The buzzer for the apartment rang and Bella pressed the talk button. "Hello."

_"Hey baby it's me let me in."_

"You know I'm toking today right? I don't want to hear a single complaint about how stinky I am and no I will not shower."

_Sigh. "Yeah alright I just want to see you buzz me in."_

Bella pushed the door release button for the buildings security door and sat back down, right next to Jacob on the love seat, chugged most of a bottle of beer and had a few more hits off the joint. "You'll see what I mean first hand."

Leah Stanley came bursting into the door in all her glory, rushing to Bella and planting a one sided kiss on her lips. "Hey baby did you miss me?"

"No." Bella responded coldly.

Leah pouted and took the armchair. "Why not? Don't you love me?"

"You know I don't but you'll kill yourself if I leave." Bella responded, pulling a forbidden cigarette from Rebeca's pack and lighting it up. "By the way, I've got my next appointment with Suzie on Thursday and Rebeca has to drive into PA with her family that day so she can't make it. Will you go with me?"

"Not a chance in hell baby girl." Leah replied, glaring at the cigarette dangling from Bella's hand. "Why should I go when I don't need to see one?"

"Maybe because you put her there?" Rebecca snorted with a glare directed at Leah. "Or because for someone who claims love you don't show it."

"Shut the fuck up Rebecca, you have no idea what you're talking about!" Leah yelled angrily.

Jacob was on his feet in an instant. "Don't you dare talk like that to my little sister!"

"This is my girlfriends house and I an do what I want!" Leah retorted, reaching over to touch Bella. "Baby put down that stinky cigarette and give me a kiss please?"

Bella scooted closer to Jacob, avoiding the intrusive touch. "I've told you that I'm going to do what I want and no, I don't want to kiss you."

Leah flinched and backed away. If Bella had taught her anything it was that you don't want to piss off a Londoner. November had sealed that lesson securely in her mind. Sighing in defeat, she rose to her feet and pulled her car keys from her pocket. "Alright, I'll come back when you're in the right frame of mind. Love you Bells."

Bella turned her head as Leah came in for a goodbye kiss. "Goodbye Leah."

Jacob had taken in the scene before him, seeing how tense Bella had gotten once Leah was present and how relaxed she'd become after she'd left. He was determined to find out as much about Bella as he could. He learned plenty as the night wore on. She had moved from London to Forks when she was eighteen; worked full time at Newtons Outfitters and had plans to move to Seattle within the year. The more they talked, the more he liked and as she gave him a heartfelt hug at the end of the night ("I hug my friends Jake the sooner you accept that and start hugging me back, the easier our relationship will be."), he had come to feel something he hadn't felt in three years; Attraction.

More than anything Jacob wanted to fuck her senseless and show her what a good relationship was.

XOX

**This chapter is a little short but it's the first. I will be writing the story as soon as I can remember all the details but here are a few things to be excited for in the next chapter;**

**Jake's birthday  
>Bella's therapist session<br>Bella's bout of flu  
>The first date (that neither knew was a date but secretly hope it was)<strong>

**Rox xxx**


End file.
